My DEMON
by Bazirah1
Summary: Sakura selalu menganggap dirinya lemah, tak dapat diandalkan, menyusahkan. Bahkan ia sering merepotkan Butlernya Sasuke. Tetapi tanpa Sakura sadari sebenarnya dirinya spesial. Spesial di mata sasuke dan dimata dunia.


My Demon

By : lamiorus

.

.

.

Disclaimer by : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T+

Pairing : SasuSaku

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, TeenFic, School life, Friendsheep, History, Action

Warning : OOC, TYPO, AU

 **-Chapter 1-**

"Orang jelek memang pantas diperlakukan seperti ini!"

"Berani sekali kau melawan kami!"

"T-T-Tunggu dulu. Aku tak bermaksud untuk mela-"

Bugh!

Ahh hal ini terjadi lagi. Aku bingung dengan sikap mereka ini, apa mereka tak pernah diajarkan untuk berlaku sopan santun? Mengapa Merek selalu menyiksaku? Apa salahku?. Semenjak bersekolah disini aku sudah sering di siksa oleh mereka, hari ini aku di masukkan kedalam gudang yang pengap berbau busuk bahkan sangat gelap, Sampai sampai aku tak dapat melihat apa-apa. kurasa sekarang gaun sekolahku sudah hancur akibat diguntingi oleh mereka, yang tersisa sekara hanya pakaian dalam saja. Aku tak dapat melawan, semakin aku melawan semakin mereka menyiksaku secara gila gilaan. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah pasrah dan berharap ada pangeran tampan berkuda putih yang akan menolongku seperti pada cerita novel yang kubaca, sayangnya ini adalah dunia nyata dimana tempatnya para manusia saling bersaing. Orang lemah akan binasa dan orang kuat akan berjaya.

Aku menatap mereka dengan pandangan ketakutan. Mereka adalah genk yang terkenal di sekolahku, tak satu orang pun berani melawan mereka. Apalagi sekolahku merupakan sekolah fantasi kebangsawanan, yaitu tempat dimana siswanya merupakan anak para bangsawan dan mempunyai rintisan kekuatan yang hebat hebat. Genk ini terdiri dari tiga orang yaitu Karin, Shinon dan juga Temari, mereka merupakan gadis gadis tercantik dan terkaya di sekolahku, bahkan para pria rela melakukan apa saja jika disuruh suruh oleh mereka. Karin memiliki kekuatan vampire ia juga merupakan ketua genk dan anak dari pemilik perusahaan RED, kalau Shinon memiliki kekuatan elf ia hanyalah anggota genk dan juga merupakan anak dari pemilik perusahaan Bird, sedangkan Temari memiliki kekuatan mermaid ia merupakan anak dari kepala direktur di perusahaan orangtua karin. Perusahaan perusahaan orang tua mereka memang bukan perusahaan terbaik, akan tetapi masih dapat digolongkan sebegai perusahaan yang sudah sukses. Mereka memang cantik cantik dan kaya kaya, akan tetapi masalah pengendalian kekuatan... Hmm mereka payah. Yang membuat mereka tetap bertahan disekolah hanya karena orang tua mereka yang berpengaruh besar pada sekolah. Sungguh menyedihkan.

Kekuatan yang orang orang miliki di dunia ini tak berdasarkan keturunan, melaikna garis takdir. Misalkan kekuatan orang tua dari seorang anak adalah elf dan juga vampire, maka anak itu belum tentu memiliki kekuatan itu juga. Anak itu akan memiliki kekuatan yang sesuai dengan garis takdir yang telah di tentukan sehingga tak seorang pun yang tau apa kekuatan yang akan anak itu miliki sebelum terlahir di dunia. Kekuatan di dunia ini tergolong menjadi tiga macam yaitu, natural, special dan world. Yang termasuk dalam golongan natural adalah manusia, yaitu orang orang yang tak memiliki kekuatan. Lalu yang termasuk golongan special hanya ada lima yaitu vampire, elf, werewolf, mermaid dan juga wizard. Dan yang termasuk golongan Word hanyalah Angle dan juga Demon golongan ini merupakan golongan yang tertinggi karena memiliki kekuatan yang dapat mempengaruhi dunia.

"Jangan berani berani lagi melawan kami bocah rambut aneh! Ayo teman teman, kita pergi." Karin dan pengikutnya berjalan keluar dari gudang. Kemudia terdengar suara seperti pintu yang dikunci.

Tentu saja mereka mengunciku di gudang ... Lagi. Dengan perlahan sembari menahan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhku aku merangkak mendekati isi tasku yang sudah berserakan di lantai, dengan pencahayaan yang minim dan penglihatan yang tak memadai akibat kacamataku yang pecah aku meraba raba lantai mencari gelangku yang entah dimana. Sekitar sejam tiga puluh menit akhirnya aku mendapatkan gelangku kembali, dengan sigab aku langsung mengaktifkan kekuatanku dan langsung mentelepati butlerku.

"Ha-halo?"

" _Nona? Anda dimana? Mengapa anda terlambat?"_

Aku terkekeh mendengar suara yang ada disana, suara yang dingin namun tetap memancarkan kelembutan. "Hmm Sasuke, datanglah kegudang yang biasa,"

Beberapa saat aku tak mendengar suaranya, " _Baiklah."_

"Ah tunggu dulu! bawakan juga gaun santai dan kacamatku ya. "

" _Baiklah nona."_

Sembari menunggu sasuke, dengan perlahan aku menyenderkan punggungku ke dinding gudang sembari menyenderkan kepalaku agar dapat melakukan pengobatan dengan mudah. Kekuatanku adalah penyembuh, aku dapat mengobati berbagai macam luka tapi aku tak tau kekuatanku ini termasuk golongan apa, bahkan untuk memakai kekuatanku sendiri aku harus mengenakan gelang yang ada di tanganku ini. Sasuke merupakan butler pribadiku semenjak dari kecil, yang membuatnya berbeda adalah kekuatan yang ia miliki. Aku tak tau kekuatan apa yang sasuke miliki, tapi aku tau kalau ia sangatlah kuat. Aku juga tidak mengetahui siapa keluarganya, ia berasal darimana, apa nama marganya, Sasuke bilang kalau semua itu rahasia dan suatu saat nanti aku juga akan mengetahuinya. Tapi.. Kapan? Sasuke sungguh sangat misterius.

BRAAK! terdengar suara pintu gudang yang dihancurkan. Walaupun aku tak dapat melihat apa apa, tapi aku yakin kalau itu butlerku, Sasuke. Aku merasakan sepasang tangan yang besar dan juga hangat mengusap kedua pipiku, kemudian memasangkan gaunku lalu menggantikan kacamataku yang pecah dengan yang baru. Sekarang dapat kulihat wajah sasuke, wajah putih dengan mata merah dan juga.. Tunggu dulu. Mera?! Astaga! Ini bahaya!. Dengan gerakan cepat aku langsung menagkup kedua tanganku pada pipi sasuke.

"Sasuke.. Kumohon tenanglah.. Aku tak papa, ini hanyalah luka kecil," ucapku sembari tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

"Sakura.. "

Astaga! Sasuke tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan nona lagi, eehh Sasuke benar benar marah besar sekarang.

"Sudah kubilang padamu untuk selalu memakai gelang itu! Kenapa kau tidak mau menurutiku hah?!" bentak Sasuke padaku.

"M-maafkan aku.. " aku menundukkan kepala. Aku sedih sekali dengan apa yang aku perbuat, aku kesal pada diriku yang selalu ceroboh. Tanpaku sadari air mata keluar dari pelupuk mataku.

"Hiks hiks.."

Kulihat Sasuke menghela nafasnya dengan berat. Sebenarnya aku ingin melawan mereka, tapi aku takut.

"Maaf Sasuke.. Hiks hiks"

Tiba tiba Sasuke memelukku dengan erat sembari berbisik, "Tak papa. Aku akan selalu ada di sisimu."

 **TBC**


End file.
